1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock-absorbing structures of bicycles and more particularly, to a shock-absorbing seat post for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When riding bicycle on a bumpy road, bicyclist may fell uncomfortable due to vibration. To ease discomfort of the bicyclist, many bicycles may be equipped at the seat post thereof with a suspension for buffering the vibration. However, the conventional suspension for being installed with the seat post of a bicycle usually comprises metal springs for achieving the purpose of absorbing vibration, resulting in that the aforesaid conventional suspension is complicated in structure and heavy in weight, and even that a part of stepping energy from bicyclist may be absorbed by the conventional suspension to undesiredly deteriorate the transmission efficiency of energy. Therefore, for a road bicycle built for traveling at high speed with a light-weight specification, the aforesaid conventional suspension composed of metal spring is not an appropriate choice. On the other hand, when a bicyclist rides a road bicycle without suspension, the bicyclist may easily and quickly feel tired. Under this circumstance, the bicyclist may have to face a dilemma that he/she can only choose one from a bicycle having high energy transmission efficiency with light weight and a bicycle having suspension that can provide riding comfort.